What if
by Tilting Soliloquy
Summary: some oth fluff with all characters ... Naley Brucus and Jeyton completely AU..
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have been feeling quite down and thought that I might write some naley fluff so enjoy

Chapter 1

Haley James was the most popular tutor in Tree Hill High. She tutored half the basketball team and most of the school population. Haley has a boyfriend called Brandon they have been together for about two months now. Brandon is on the football team.

Peyton and Brooke are Haley's best friend's they have known each other since they were little. Peyton and Brooke are on the Cheerleading group and want Haley to join so they could all be together.

Nathan and Haley know of each other but don't know each other personally. They haven't seen each other before but Haley knows what Nathan looks like because his face is every where in the school. Being the star basketball player has some advantages. They haven't seen each other because they don't have any lessons together and don't have the same lunch.

Haley was at her locker taking her books out 'Damn it! Why are they so God damn heavy?' She puffed and threw her books into her locker.

'Hey babe' someone said from behind her

'Hey Brandon we still on for tonight'

'Yeah why wouldn't we be? Look I gotta go I'll see you later' he said and gave her a kiss on the lips and walked of into the crowd of bodies.

Haley sighed and made her way to her first lesson English

She was always the first one there and it didn't bother her at all she would just finish of some work until everyone was in the room. Luckily she was ahead in the class and didn't have to pay attention much to the teacher. Also she was grateful that everyone knew her so she wasn't bored stiff in the class.

Everyone hurried in to class and got seated. Haley sat next to Jake and Lucas which she was friends with because her best buds were dating them.

'Ahh Haley always first in class I see. What time do you wake up in the morning its like you never sleep.' Lucas said with sarcasm

Haley slapped the back of Lucas' head

'Oooch' Lucas yelled getting the whole classes attention even the teachers which wasn't good

'Mr Scott is there something you want to share with the class?'

'Nothing Miss'

'Good now please be quiet.'

Jake who sat next to Lucas was giggling like mad. Lucas turned to him

'What you laughing at jackass.'

'Nothing man just nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2

okay i know a bit short...and well here is the next part...

thank you to dinosawr123 :P

this is for ya lol..

**Chapter Two**

The school day went quite quickly and it was lunch time by now.

Haley was on her way to the tutoring centre

When she arrived she was quite surprised to see him there on time.

'So I see I knocked some sense in to that peanut brain of yours this morning.' Haley giggled

Lucas put his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt at what she just said.

Haley made her way to the table and sat down

'So what do I have the pleasure of teaching you today' she asked

'Umm what about Brooke's birthday present she wants' he said pleading

'I don't know what she wants. We haven't really talked about it that much I guess.'

'Come on Hales please ask her for me.' He said while giving her his puppy dog eyes

'Fine I'll go spy for you but you have to promise me not to give me those eye's okay.'

'I don't know. You seem to give in more when I make them.'

'Luke promise or im not spying' she said smirking

'Fine'

'Good now let's get to work'

After there tutoring session Lucas gave Haley a hug which he always did after a tutoring session to say thank you. Also Lucas felt like a big brother to Haley and so did Jake. Haley and Lucas made there way outside he went of to the gym while Haley went towards Peyton and Brooke who sat under a tree.

'Hey Haley how was my baby at tutoring today' Brooke asked

'Hi Brooke, Peyton. He was okay I guess.'

'By okay you mean we wanted to know what I want for my birthday.'

'Yep' Haley sighed she could never spy on her friend because they could read her like a book.

'So what are you two up to you look really down?'

'Nothing really' Peyton said sadly

'What do you mean nothing Peyton this is like the worst thing that could happen. We are down a cheerleader. We have practise like now and I haven't got a routine ready for Friday what am I gonna do' Brooke said angrily she was breaking down and all Haley and Peyton do was laugh at her.

'What are you to laughing about it's not funny' she whined.

'Yes it is Brooke' Peyton assured her

'We'll ask Haley to fill in for Danni and we are not late for practice and why not just do the routine we did over the holidays.' Peyton said quickly

'What repeat that' Haley said

'What that were not late for practice' Brooke said smirking. Knowing that Haley would give in.

'No not that the other thing'

'What that we could use the routine we did on the holidays' Peyton said innocently Haley was now annoyed

'No now stop and tell me the first thing you said Peyton'

'Oh that you can fill in'

'Ding Ding Ding we have a winner'

'Please Haley you do gymnastics right so you're perfect' Brooke said giving her the puppy dog eyes

'Why is it that when people give me those eyes I always seem to say yes' she said angrily by now

Peyton joined in with the eyes

'Fine I'll do it but you have to stop doing that'

'Fine' Peyton and Brooke said together smiling at Haley

It was the end of the school day and Haley was to meet Brandon by his car. Haley made her way to his car when she was stopped by Shane (Basketball player)

'Hey Haley'

'Hi Shane'

'So where you of to'

'Why'

'Nothing really'

'Okay… I'm going to Brandon's car you know my Boyfriend.' She said smirking

'Right. Why don't you dump him and go out with me. Come on I'm much better looking don't you think' He said smirking

'Shane when I dump him I'll give you a call ok'

'Ok so you want my number'

'No because I already have it'

'Wait how do you have my number' He asked confused

'Do you remember we have a tutoring sessions in the morning?'

'Yeah'

'Well you know how you are always late or you forget'

'Yeah'

'Well I asked for your number so I could call you and remind you'

'Oh I remember know'

'Okay look I really have to go Shane see you tomorrow morning'

'Why' he asked confused

'Bye Shane' she said with a huge grin

Shane stood there looking even more confused then he was before.

When Haley arrived to Brandon's car he was already inside. Haley opened the door and sat down.

'Hey babe' he said

'Hey your self' She leaned closer to him and gave him a long passionate kiss until someone knocked on the car window.

'Hey tutor girl' Brooke said cheerily as Haley opened the window

'Hey Brooke I'm busy right now' Haley said as he looked at Brandon with an apologetic smile

'I know I can see' Haley started to blush

'Okay Brooke what do you want'

'Did you forget we have practice today?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Remember lunch under the tree you said you'll fill in.'

'Oh yeah' she said as she realized

Brandon sat there completely lost at what they were talking about until he gave a fake cough.

'Oh Brandon sorry to do this to you but I promised miss nosey over there that I would fill in for someone on the cheerleading squad.'

'Okay so you better be off now, so go, we can make plans next time'

Haley sat there stunned at what he just said to her.

'You sure you don't mind'

'Yeah fine, now go before you're late'

'Bye babe' Haley said as she gave him another long passionate kiss.

Brooke was stunned her baby was growing up but realized they were late.

'Sorry to break up you two love birds as it is fun to watch you to make out in a car we need to go' Brooke said

With that Haley left the car and went of with Brooke to the gym.

* * *

Thanks to those who are reading this

i will update again 2morow

S.H.U


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed

this is for you also thanks to those who are reading !!

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Friday night the big game.

The boy's locker room.

Everyone was getting ready for the game.

'So you guys my parents beach house okay' Tim said

'Duncan My man why are you late game start in like 20 minutes bro' Lucas said

'Haley was tutoring me and we kinda forgot the time.' Duncan said with a huge grin. Everyone faced Duncan and stared at him.

'What you all staring at' He said

'There staring at nothing man' Lucas said angerily

'So I hear that Shane tried to chat up Miss James on Monday' Tim said smirking

'No I didn't Shut up Tim.'

'What I was just sayin. She is mighty fine. Don't you lot agree?'

the whole team started saying hell yeah except Lucas and Jake who were frowning.

'What are you Dumb asses talking about now?' Nathan said as he entered the locker room

'Well look who decided to turn up eventually. We were worried you wouldn't make it your Lordship.' Lucas said sarcastically which he got a slap from Nathan

'Ouch man what was that for' Rubbing the back of his head

'Nothing so what were you all chatting about?'

'Haley James _My _Tutor' Tim said like he was the only one being tutored by Haley

Everyone stared at him

'What, what did I say' he asked

'Tim you know she tutors half the school right.'

'Yeah but has she tutored you in your house in your room?'

They all said yeah

'But she told me I was the only one'

Everyone started to laugh

Jake patted Tim on the back

'She say's that so you feel special dude'

Nathan was really annoyed he didn't know Haley he hadn't even know what she looked like he felt totally left out.

'What so special about this girl.' he asked

'Wait haven't you seen her' Tim asked looking at him weirdly

'No that's why I'm asking'

'Well she is super Hot and boy she can talk you into doing things so easily. Remember the time I was failing all my subjects and I got that tutor Jade or something well remember she still couldn't persuade me to do some work well Haley on the other Hand she just says 'Lets get to work' and its like you are totally hypnotized and enjoy doing Homework.' Tim gushed

'It's like she has a spell over you' someone added.

'So why haven't any of you tried it on with her yet if she is that Hot?' Nathan wondered

'Well we would but she's going out with that Brandon guy. You do remember him don't you?' Shane said

Nathan and Brandon have crossed paths before when Brandon started the school Brandon tried to take his girlfriend and of course Nathan won so he and Brandon avoid each other now because if they fight again they would be banned from basketball or football.

'Yeah that jack ass' Nathan growled

* * *

pls dont forget to review and tell me if it is okay 

i dont mind criticism's just want to know what people think

S.H.U


	4. Chapter 4

Wanna thanks to _ lj,__ Naley, NaleYLuV01, XxNaleyfanxX_ thanks for your reviews

**

* * *

**

Girl's Locker room

'Peyton where the hell is she? When she gets here I'm…'

'Calm down Brooke she'll be here' Peyton interupted her mini rant

'But what if she isn't what am I going to do…'

'Brooke'

'My cheerleading career is over…'

'Brooke'

'I'm going to be hated…'

'Brooke'

Oh no what if they start a club 'I hate Brooke Davis'…'

'Brooke'

What if they kick me out the school…What am I going to do…What…'

'BROOKE' Peyton screamed

'WHAT is it peyton ...cant you see that I'm freaking out!!' Brooke screamed at the laughing gurl.

'Haley's there' Peyton pointed toward Haley who was running down the hall way towards them.

'Haley Elizabeth James get your sexy ass her now' Brooke shouted

'Hi, sorry I'm…'

'Don't tell me your sorry... I've been worried out of my mind I thought you weren't gonna come.' Brooke said angrily

'Is she okay' Haley asked Peyton

'She's fine she just having a hissy fit. "

Brooke waved her hands in a feverish manner in front of them.

"Hello She is right here...and She is not in the mood so i suggestyou both get your butts ready!!"

"Come on Haley quickly get ready we'll meet you on the court for warm ups okay' With that said Peyton Dragged Brooke on to the court before an argument started and they would be there for a week.

When Peyton and Brooke left Haley was getting ready. She was already wearing the cheerleading skirt but she couldn't find her top. Then it hit her she had left them in her locker.'

'Just great' she said

Haley made her way out of the changing room only to be greeted by the basketball team

'Hey Haley what are you doing wearing the cheer skirt' Tim asked while staring at her legs

'Timothy Brian Smith what would your mother say if she saw you now. She would think its quiet rude to stare at a girls legs' Haley said while the whole team stared at Tim

'What are you all staring at' he yelled

'Look Boys I'm filling in for Danni that answer your question' Haley said

They all nodded

'Well at least you're much sexier than Danni' someone said at the back

Haley blushed while the whole team complemented her and her sexy legs

'Now look Have a great game and Good luck' Haley said while running to her locker.

The whole team smiled and stared at her as she ran to her locker. Lucas and Jake weren't to pleased and pushed everyone toward the court.

'Man she's fine' Tim said

'I heard that Timothy' Haley shouted from across the hallway

Everyone was laughing now as they made there way out to the court

'Man how did she hear that' Tim wondered.

'Dude didn't you know she's an angel sent from Heaven' Shane said.

* * *

okay so i guess thats another chapter done and the next one will be up 2morow!! 

thanks again to those who reviewed

they make me smile everytime i read one!! So thanks... you lot are awesome!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you:

Naley: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. HAhaha yeah i thought i would be different and let Haley get some attention while still being herself.

NaleYLuV01: Gurl here be the update your waitin for. Thanks for reading

a: well I will tell you now their will be more Nathan in this chapter. ENJOY

XxNaleyfanxX: HAhaha..okay i feel kinda bad now for not having Nathan in it more!! LOL ..dont worry this chapter has a lot of Nate in it.. thanks for reviewing. enjoy da chapter.

Pam211: Hey Pam, thanksfor your comment here is the nxt chapter. Glad you like the spunky new haley.

Thank you also to the other poeple who are reading this. Here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

By now Haley was back in the changing room getting ready she was bending down to do her shoelaces.

Nathan was making his way out of the boy's room and saw the girls changing room door open. He made his way up to it quietly and that's when he saw some girl

_Man she's fine what I wouldn't do to get her_ he thought

Haley felt a shiver down her spine it felt like some one was staring at her. Well okay she knew someone was staring at her she could she in her small mirror.

'You know it's rude to stare' she said as she got up Haley started to do her make up

'Well say something or you just gonna stare all day' she said plainly

'Umm Yeah I'm Nathan Scott and you are?' he said smirking while leaning on the door frame

'I know who you are and I'm not interested'

Nathan was shocked and started to get irratated

'That's not why I asked your name for I was just wondering why I don't know you and why I haven't I seen you before'

'Well I'm quiet popular you know'

'I bet you are' he said smirking

Haley starts to laugh

Nathan start to get annoyed

'What why are you laughing?'

'I'm Haley, you know Haley James Your team mates tutor haven't they told you about me' Haley started to form her own sexy smrk.

Nathan started to turn pale and was shocked

He starts to walk.

Haley see's him walking off and runs up to him and grabs his arm. He stops and looks into her chocolate eyes. Man they are beautiful he thought. His thoughts were broken when she began to talk.

'It's rude not to say good bye you know' Haley starts to walk away but turns around

'Oh by the way good luck Scott' she turns back round and heads on to the court and heads to Peyton and Brooke.

Nathan just stood there watching after her. Man is my name that sexy he thought

While Haley thought 'Gurl you have a boyfriend.' Haley carried on walking but she let her mind argue with herself.

_Oh my Gosh what am i doing..._

_Gurl your flirting..._

_No I am not..._

_Yeah you were and you know it..._

_But i Love Brandon..._

_Are You sure he has been blowing you off lately..._

_He's just busy..._

_Wotever you say..._

Haley shook her head and walked up to Brooke and Peyton.

"Lets get this over With gurls" Haley said still in deep thought

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter dont forget to tell me wot you thought...

Also any suggestions??

S.H.U


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys fo reviewing they are awesome!! Luv you all

here is the next one enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6

The game was over. The Ravens won and they all headed to the changing rooms to get ready to party!!

Girl's locker room

'So I saw you and Nathan taking earlier on what were you two chatting about?' Brooke asked nosily

'Nothing Brooke and don't have a go at me about _oh you two would make the greatest couple your made for each other_ speech you always tell me cos im not in the mood.' Haley bites back. She was angry and she was taking it out on Brooke. She knew it was wrong but couldn't help it.

'Fine I was just wondering anyway what rattled your cage... on the court you was all happy know you've turned into miss attitude' Brooke said sadly

Haley sighed she could tell Brooke was mad.

'It's Brandon he said he was going to be late and I got nothing to do for a whole 2 hours. Im sorry Brooke I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But lately he keeps being late or forgetting the plans we made.' Haley leaned closer to Brooke and gave her a hug to say sorry.

'Well I can fix that' Brooked said with a smirk appearing on her face. Haley could see the smirk appearing and she knew it wasn't good.

Peyton walked up to them all ready for the party and looked at Haley and Then at Brooke

'What's up with you Haley why so down and Brooke why are you smiling like you've got a plan. I hope it's not a game last time we played one of your games me and Jake ended up giving these old couple in the park a heart attack we had to call the ambulance after that.'

Haley turned even more pale remembering that night at her house when the power was out Brooke had an idea that all five of them could play truth or dare. Luckily Haley didn't play but Brooke, Lucas. Peyton and Jake did.

_Flashback_

The power had gone out about 30 minutes ago and the group were all sitting in a circle on the living room floor. They had been playing truth and dare for the past 15 minutes. Haley and Luke kept saying truth while Brooke and peyton were saying dare. It was peytons turn and guess wot she said dare. We were all drunk by then thanks to Brooke and her idea that everytime it was your go you took a shot.

"I dare you Peyton to go to the park...umm you know the one up da street from this house and run around da park naked..." Brooke slurred.

"You have to bee kidding Brooke!!" Peyton said finally sobering up to her words.

"Goldilock never have i been this serious..well i guess i was a bit mean..hmmm...how about you get to pick a partner out of the hat" Brooke said handing her the hat.

Peyton grudgingly obliged "fine den women lets gets this over with." she grabed a small piece of paper fromteh hat and read it out.

"JAKE its your lucky day baby" Peyton and th rest of th gang burst out laughing at his horrified face. Luckily they were going out and they had seen each other naked .

They all made their way to th park which wasnt that far. Peyton and Jake went behind th bushes and got undressed they handed theri cloths to brooke and they began running for their dear life!!

"i cant believe im doing this OMG the faster we run the quicker this wll be over jake so move it" Peyton yelled as the cool air hit her body. while the rest of the group were laughing their asses off and begain to follow them.

They ran as fast as they could until they saw an old elderly couple Jake panicked and ended up tripping over right in front of the elderly couple. The poor lady fainted and the man just stood there to stund before collapsing aswell.

Haley had to call the ambulance just incase and while on the phone Brooke handed Peyton and Jake their cloths before th ambulance came.

_Present_

'I remember that' Brooke said laughing

'So Haley what's wrong with you' Peyton said as they all linked up and started to walk out the changing room.

'She has two hours of nothing to do Brandon stood her up' Brooke said

'No he didn't he's just gonna be late that's all.' Haley said trying to defend herself

'Whatever you say' Brooke mumbled

'Hey why don't you come with us to Tim's party at his parent's beach house you'll be more then welcome you know that he fancies you and so do the others' Peyton said ginning from ear to ear

'I don't know about that' Haley knew that they fancied her but she didn't want them to get hurt because of Bandon after what happened before.

All three of them were walking out of the changing room when they saw the boys were exiting as well

'Hey Boys' Peyton shouted to them. The boys all looked at Peyton

'Our Haley Has two hours of nothing to do what do you think she should do

A: Stay here and read a book

B: Go home

Or C: Come to the party'

All the boys by now had huge grins on there faces and well Haley just stood there red as a tomato.

Tim walked up to Haley and placed his arm around her shoulders and said

'I think me and the boys think you should pick C and well if you don't your still going'

With that Lucas and Jake grabbed Haley and lifted her so she was sitting on there shoulders. Peyton and Brooke were laughing hysterically the expression on Haley's face was priceless Haley gave them a glare and they just laughed even more.

The music was blaring out and everyone was there dancing an drinking at the party

Haley felt out of place even though she knew half the basketball team and all of the cheerleaders. They were all seated around a table Haley Peyton Brooke Lucas Tim Nathan Jake Vegas and all the basket ball team that were tutored by Haley. Tim had been asking Haley so many questions she was so annoyed

'So Haley why have you got two hours to kill' Tim asked

'None of your business Timothy and if you ask another stupid question I'll be forced to tell every one your secret, you know the thing in the back of your closet in your room. We wouldn't want any one to know about that would we?' Haley started to smirk while everyone else stared at the blushing Tim

'What are you all staring at?' Tim yelled

'So what this secret that you haven't told us about' Nathan asked he already knew what his secret was well because he was there when it happened.

'Nothing okay' Tim said

'Go on we won't tell anyone' Jake added

By now Haley was giggling and enjoying herself at Tim's expense

'Go on Tim tell them its going to come out sooner or later cos you know if I get to pissed I don't know what I might say.'

Tim stared at her for a while and said

'You wouldn't dare to'

'Oh yes I would after that stunt of yours to get them to lift me up in the air' Haley said while pointing to Lucas and Jake

'And bring me to this party of yours and all that stupid questions you've been asking me so try me.'

By now every one on the table was trying to ask Haley what Tim's secret was. But she kept quiet she knew Tim would eventually crack.

Tim was really annoyed now and decided to spill the beans.

* * *

Dont forget to review!!they make me smile

Shereen


	7. Chapter 7

I am soo sorry i aint updated in a while, i have been so busy with school, but here is an extra long chapter just for you guys!!

Dont forget to tell me if you like it

Also a big cyber hug to those who reviewed they made my day!

* * *

Chapter 7

'Alright I'll tell you... but this does not get out okay?!' Tim said

Everyone was staring at Tim as they all said okay. Tim started to tell the story

'So okay it all started when my sister and her mates had a sleep over and I had to baby sit them...I had to do anything my sister said because it was her birthday or I won't get the new car I've been wanting for ages so I said yeah why not…_I can't believe I'm telling you this'_ Tim said shaking his head.

'Come on we don't have all night' Jake shouted

'Alright keep your knickers on Jakie. So at about nine o'clock my sister came up to me and said they needed a model and well since i was da only one there it had to be...me.' Tim paused for a while

Lucas and Jake were growing impatient

'Come on hurry it up!'

'Yeah so I was there live model, they promised that they wouldn't tell know one which they kept which is surprising but they took pictures and recorded it all on camera. They put make up on me and asked me to try all my step mums cloths they picked out... which I did cos I wanted that stupid car so badly.'

The whole table was quiet until Haley burst out laughing and so did the others except for Nathan..

'So... Haley… how did you stumble… on to this?' Brooke asked trying to catch her breath from her fit of giggles.

Haley was about to speak when Time cut her off

'She came round to my house to tutor and I told her that my books where in my closet and told her to take them out cos my mum called me downstairs for some thing'

Haley intervened

'Yeah so when he went down stairs this box fell and these pictures of Tim in his mums bikini fell out you all know how I'm really nosey right'

They all said right.

'Understatement of the year' Brooke said which earned her a slap from Haley.

Haley continued

'Yeah so I opened this box and inside was this tape so I took it out and played it and you wouldn't guess what I saw. Tim in a pink strapless dress wearing hot pink lipstick and in pink stilettos singing to Britney spears 'Hit me baby one more time' but the weirdest thing is that he looked good in pink'

By know Tim had his head on the table while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Haley came up to Tim and gave him a pat on the back

'Aww Tim its nothing to be ashamed of. I have seen Luke wearing a tutu before and well Jake wearing tights, You aint the only boy to wear womens clothing..'

By now the whole table erupted into another fit of laughter, while Luke and jake gave Haley the evil glares.

'Haley you werent suppose to tell anyone, you promised!' Lucas whined

Haley just smirked. However she didnt notice Nathan staring at her in awe.

_'Damn she looks good with that smirk'_ Nathan said to himself

* * *

It was nearly time for Haley to go. She was about to ask Brooke to drop her back to school but noticed she was missing and so was Lucas which meant one thing. She also notices that Jake and Peyton were missing too. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone she knew was either passed out drunk which wasn't good. Her gaze fell on Nathan who was outside. Who seemed to be sober? She made her way across to the sliding doors and opened them. She was surprised that he didn't flinch at the sound the doors made. She went towards and sat down next to him. He didn't say a word. Haley felt the cold air brush across her skin and she thought _Damn why didn't I bring my jacket._ Nathan saw she was shivering. Nathan took off his jacket. 

'Here take this.' Nathan said as he wrapped his jacket around her

'Thanks' she said and smiled at him

'So why didn't you tell them' Nathan asked

'I don't know what you're talking about' Haley said trying to avoid his gaze but failed

'You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell them that I was with Tim wearing his mum's clothing' He asked staring into her chocolate eyes

'Oh that. Well because I was pissed at Tim and not you so why would I have the need to embarrass you.'

'Thanks for not telling'

'No it's alright. You know you look good in blue.' she said as she smiled at him. They both started to laugh.

'Hey how come Tim never mentioned your name during that story, you were there with him.' Haley asked

'Yeah i was but Tim knows that if anyone found out his precious car will no longer exist, if you get my drift.' Nathan said smirking.

Haley laughed at him then turned to him

'Look I need a favour' Haley stated

'What kind of a favour have you got in mind' Nathan said with a smirk and wiggling his eye brows

'Eewh not that Jackass, I was wondering if you could give me lift home'

'Hey I thought you had to meet whats his face back at school?'

Haley sighed, she turned to face the ocean ' Yeah i do but i dont care anymore, he has been acting all weird lately and well i have bee here for like 4 hours, so i think he is long gone now'

Nathan noticed she didnt want to talk about it and asked

'What will I get in return? You know for dropping you home?' He said while smirking

'Not that for sure' Haley knew what he was thinking

'I'll tell you what Vegas does on his summer holidays and what Shane has at the bottom of his bed' she said smirking

Nathan rubbed his chin. 'Hmmm i think i need more than that.'

Haley huffed 'Fine i will tell you all the juicy secrets i know about your mates okay'

'Oh this is gonna be good. I can torture them at practice' Nathan said smiling

'Yeah you can only if you give me a lift home Deal' Haley brought up her hand

'Deal' Nathan said and they both shaked hands.

Haley got up

'Well aren't you coming' she asked

'Yeah, Shouldn't you tell Brooke or Peyton that you're going' he asked concerned. He knew that if something happened to Haley and he was the Last one to see her he'd be dead in an instant.

'Yeah I would but there a bit preoccupied right now if you know what I mean' she said smiling

'What them two together' He said shocked

'Oh god no not them two together. What are you on?' She asked disgusted

'But you said they were preoccupied?'

'Yeah but not together that's gross! Brookes with Lucas and Peyton's with Jake' Haley explained still disgusted at what he said

'Oh that what you mean' He said innocently

'Hey do you mind if I quickly get something upstairs?' Nathan asked

'Yeah sure lead the way'

They made there way upstairs. Nathan was ahead of her and having a look in all the rooms

'Nathan what are you looking for?' Haley asked

'Oh nothing really' he said innocently

'I don't believe you. You're up to something Scott and I wanna know now!' Haley said annoyed she was going to be late.

'Am not' He said he knew he sounded childish

'You are to' Haley countered

'Am not'

'Are to'

'Am not' Nathan could see she was getting angry and he liked it. She looked so sweet and very sexy he thought

'Look yeah I'm not in the mood for your childish behaviour yeah so cut the crap and tell me what your up to or I'll tell everyone that you look good in a blue dress with red lipstick' she said with a smirk she knew he would tell her.

'You wouldn't dare?' He questioned her as he stared into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth.

'Yeah I would and I'll bring the pictures to prove it' Haley said about to burst out laughing

'What you got a picture of me and Tim in dresses!!' he said quietly not wanting people to know he wore a dress.

'Well Tim gave it to me.'

'He wouldn't just hand them to you.. would he?' He asked astonished Tim would just give them to her without a deal

'Well he did with a bit of persuasion.' Haley said gesturing to her body

'That dumb ass when I get my hands on…'

'Look you can tell me what you're going to do to him after you tell me what you're up to.' Haley intervened

'Well I'm looking for Luke.' He said while looking in the rooms

'Why?' Haley wondered

'To get him back' Nathan said with an evil grin

'What do you mean to get him back? This doesn't involve Brooke does it cos if she finds out I'm…?'

'Found them' Nathan said before Haley could finish

'Wait your not going in are you?'

'No but this is' Nathan said as he held out his camera phone

'What are you gonna do with that'

'Watch' he said smirking

Nathan opened the door and poked his phone inside and took a picture.

Inside the room Lucas heard a click and looked at the door

'What the hell!' He shouted

'Nathan is that you.' Lucas shouted annoyed

Meanwhile outside Nathan and Haley were laughing. Haley heard Lucas and decided to do something for payback.

'Lucas Michael Scott.' Haley started as she put on Tim's mothers voice

'Is that you in there?'

Inside the room Lucas panicked he knew who that voice was it was Tim's Mums voice

'Brooke wake up Tim's mums outside quick get dressed' He told her quietly

Both Brooke and Lucas were stumbling and trying to get dressed

_**Outside**_

'Lucas is some one in there with you because your mother would not be so pleased when I see her.' Haley continued. Nathan was trying not to laugh he couldn't believe Luke fell for it

_**Inside**_

'No Miss Darwin no ones in her with me' Lucas lied

'Luke I'm in here with you what is she going to say when we both walk out' Brooke asked scared

'We can just say that I found you in the toilet puking' Luke said

'Fine but you're going to explain it to her' Brooke said

**_Outside_**

'Lucas Michael Scott get out her now I have called your mother to pick you up' Haley said

Lucas came out the room and Brooke followed behind him. They looked a mess there hair was dishevelled and there cloths were creased

When Lucas walked out he couldn't see Tim's mum anywhere but only saw Haley and Nathan laughing hysterically

'Wait where Tim's mum' Lucas asked Confused. Brooke on the other hand finally realized it was Haley

'Haley Elizabeth James that was you wasn't it?' Brooke said seething with anger

Haley and Nathan stopped laughing and both quickly ran down the hall way

'HALEY I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL YOUR SO DEAD!' Brooke shouted at them

'Brooke that was Haley?' Lucas asked

'Yeah that bitch is soo in trouble when I get my hands on her.' Brooke said still pissed of at Haley

'How come I didn't know she could do that? Wait was that Nathan with Haley?' Luke asked

'Yeah we would have told you but we thought we could use it as pranks you know…Wait if Nathan was with her then he put her up to this. Oh when I get hold of that brother of yours…

'Brooke Baby calm down, How would Nathan know she could do that they only met today' Lucas said leading her down stairs

'No I will not calm down that asshole you call your brother is a bad influence on my Tutor girl Luke… What if something happens to her when she's with your brother?' Brooke whined

'Brooke Tigger nothings going to happen. Nathan won't let anything happen to her' Lucas said

'Are you sure?' Brooke said as they both sat down in Lucas car

'Yeah Tigger did you see the way Nathan was looking at Haley today on the court and at the table today.' He said as Brooke nodded still worrying over Haley

'It looked as though Nathan has a crush on your baby' Luke said smiling. Brooke on the other hand was giving Lucas the death glare

'Luke if your brother hurts her I'm gonna…'

'Nathan won't do nothing ok now calm down.' Lucas wasn't so sure about what he just said. His brother hasn't got the best reputation with girls. Nathan would just use them. Lucas was as well worried that Nathan won't do that to Haley.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Tell me if you all liked it!!

S.H.U


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those who replied...I dont wanna sound rude but it seems no one really is replying even though it seems lots of people are reading this. Pls keep replying because it motivates me to carry on writing, but its not a big of a deal, they just make me smile and know poeple are enjoying it.

Nwayz enough with this here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Nathan and Haley were running down the hallway away from Lucas and Brooke. They had finally made it outside

'Nathan hold on a sec.' Haley said out of breath

'Alright.' Nathan walked up to her

'I can't believe you just did that and they fell for it' Nathan asked amused

'Hey it always works' Haley said as they both walked, Haley walking side by side with Nathan

'Wait that wasn't the first time? '

'Hell no! Do you ever wonder how I manage to get Tim to do work?' Haley questioned him

'No I thought you just blacked mailed him with those photos'

'No I tried that but it wouldn't work so I would go down stairs and while he was in the bathroom I would shout to him.'

'What would you shout to him?'

'Umm usually I tell him that if he didn't get higher than a D that I wouldn't buy him the new game he wanted or that he wont get anymore money'

'Wait but how did you know what he wanted?'

'Well his mum would usually ask me how he was doing and we kind of chat about his childhood… Nathan where exactly did you park?' Haley asked

'Why?'

'Cos we've been walking for ages' Haley exaggerated

'Oh well it's just around that corner ok.'

'I actually can't believe I did that!' Haley said out loud to herself

'I know I didn't know you had it in you Miss James'

'Oh umm yeah. When Brooke gets hold of me I'm going to be so dead and I expect the same with you.'

'I know maybe we should skip school'

'What and ruin my record... Hell No' Haley said shocked he would say a ting like that.

'Oh yeah your record we wouldn't want it to get ruined now would we' Nathan said sarcastically

'Hahaha… So which is your car?' Haley said as she turned the corner

'Oh that black one over there' he said pointing (Sorry not good with cars)

'Nice' Haley said as she ran her hand over the hood of the car.

'Why thank you'

They both got in the car and started to drive to school. The journey wasn't so bad as Haley was spilling all the juicy secrets Nathan's teammates had.

'So Nathan do you know what Lucas is scared of?'

'No why?'

'Oh nothing really. It's just I'm wondering if you've heard him scream like a girl before'

'No why tell me'

'Well your big macho brother of yours is scared of spiders. When Lucas was at my house he said he needed the loo so I told him down the hall way and turn to his left but your brother turned right and ended up in my Brothers room. He got locked in and saw my brother's pet spider and he started screaming. So I was in my room and heard him scream which by the way was really funny. Yeah and I opened the door to see him standing on a chair screaming his head off.'

Nathan was laughing like mad and was trying to keep on the right side of the road

'Wait…how Lucas… get locked…. in the… room?' Nathan said trying to calm himself down from the laughter

'Oh well my brother's door can only be opened from the outside and not the inside. We've been meaning to get that fixed but keep forgetting. That's why Lucas makes me go to his house to tutor him or anywhere else but my house.'

'Does Brooke know he scared of spiders?'

'Yeah but Lucas doesn't know that she knows that he is scared of spiders. Only me Peyton Brooke and you know he is scared of spiders and of course Karen. Me and the girls like to play pranks on him now and then' Haley said

(Lucas and Nathan have the same father Dan they all get along but Lucas lives with Karen and Nathan lives with Deb. Lucas stays on some weekends at Nathan's and vice versa. Nathan sometimes stays at Lucas'.)

'Umm Haley you actually never said where you lived' Nathan said sheepishly

'What. So where have you been driving all this time!!' Haley yelled at Nathan

'Umm Back to school...sorry' He said shyly

Haley sighed 'Dont worry it is partly my fault aswell, I should have told you, any ways i live like up the road here, the third right then right up that street.'

'Thanks' He replied

There was an awkward silence until.

'So Haley you never told me about Shane's lil secret'

'Oh how could i forget his.'

Haley told him the story and the awkwardness soon disappeared like it was never there in the first place. The ride was filled with laughter and smiles.

'So I guess I revealed most of the secrets I know Mr Scott' Haley said

'I guess you have.'

'Thanks Nathan for the ride I really appreciate it.' Haley said

'No it's okay. Any way how could I get all these dark secrets without your help.'

'Aww it nothing.. Thanks again.' Haley said as she leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

'Bye Nathan see you in school on Monday' Haley got out and made her way to her front door and opened it. She turned back to wave goodbye to Nathan before he drove off and stepped inside her house.

Nathan just sat there frozen thinking. Did she just kiss me? Man she did kiss me. Wait Nathan you like this girl. Dude you're on to something here.

Nathan waved back and finally drove off when she was inside her house. All he could think about was Haley


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Monday morning Haley was at her locker getting her books. Brandon walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist.

'Hey babe' He said

'Don't hey babe me Brandon'

'Look I said I was sorry Haley'

'I know that you're not sorry Brandon but i thought you were better then the rest of them.'

'But Haley I need you'

'Well you should've thought of that before' Haley's voice was getting louder and louder she was attracting the whole school

'Look Brandon I tired of this. Were done get over it.

'But...'

'No Brandon that's it! I want my things back if you don't mind. Oh by the way here take these' Haley handed Brandon a bag with all his things inside  
'Bye Brandon' with that Haley walked off

'What are you all staring at?' Brandon shouted at the crowd  
'The shows over.'  
_  
Flashback _

Haley ran into her room as soon as she couldn't see Nathan's car anymore. She plopped herself down on her bed and thought back to the kiss she had given Nathan. It so wasn't like her, she would never do that to a complete stranger okay semi complete stranger she did know a bit about him like he has the deepest blue eyes and that he wore the same aftershave as her big brother and he definitely looks good in blue, but nothing much. She remembered that she never really saw his expression since she got out the car as fast as she could after the peck on the cheek. Haley then stared at her nightstand and she finally remembered Brandon. She grabbed her phone and dialled his number. After a couple of rings it went straight to voice mail. She switched of her phone  
_  
Hmmm he must be sleeping now I'll surprise him tomorrow_ she thought.

She got herself ready for bed. When she finally situated herself in her soft warm bed she fell into a deep slumber and you would think that any girlfriend would normally dream of her and her boyfriend but not Haley she dreamed of Nathan.  
It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Haley heard her phone.

_Dammit what is it with people cant they have a sleep in like normal humans! _  
Haley looked at the caller i.d and noticed it was Brooke's number  
Shit she is so going to give me an earful about last night.  
Haley put her phone back on the table and let it ring. She made her way to her bathroom and got ready for the day, since she was up now. She made her way down stairs wearing a baby tee and jeans she didn't bother making breakfast since she was going to Brandon's to surprise him and apologize for standing him up the other night. When she arrived at his place she let herself in. No one was in the house since his parents were away on business. This is why she Loved Brandon because he understood her and they had a lot in common. She made her way upstairs and walked over to his room. She opened the door. To her surprise she found him naked on his bed with a blonde haired girl, her arms were draped over his chest.

_I guess this is why he was always okay with me ditching him, he had someone else all along, I should have known he had been acting all weird lately but I guess I was just pre occupied. _

I slam the door shut knowing that they would wake up and I ran as fast as I could back to my car and sat down inside. Then the tears finally came, never stopping. She didn't notice that Brandon was now making his way to her car. She quickly looked up and saw him outside.

'Haley it's not what you think.'

I didn't say anything, why because I knew he would just lie to me.

'Haley come on babe open up.'

What the hell, open the door yeah right? I yelled back at him

'Baby come on open up, She is nothing I promise you, this was the last time I promise. I love you.' He pleaded. I glared at him at his stupid slip up.

'What the fk LAST TIME, LAST TIME how long had this thing been going on! Oh buddy wrong thing to say?

I just turn my head now and face the steering wheel I start the engine and begin to drive. He didn't deserve me to talk to him because right now I now that it was over.

'Haley please babe don't go we can work through this, come please I need you.'

'Yeah right need me please! ' I speed off leaving him there in his street.

I should tell Brooke and Peyton but I know that wont help I just need time to think and I head back home. I enter the house and make my way up to my room. My phone was flashing I looked at it and notice that it had 5 missed calls three from Brooke and two from Brandon. I sigh heavily. I dial a familiar number

'Hey Brooke….Yeah I know I'm Sorry , umm yeah could I rain check you on that…..yeah I just want to spend the weekend catching up with work and that you know….yes I know mother….hahaha okay I promise not to call you that…yeah sure bye…luv you too'

I sigh I know I should tell them but I want to be alone and let it register in my head, I make my way up to my window and slip out. I have been doing this since I was old enough, I make my way up and there I am standing on the roof of the house. I sit back and stare at the street, I suddenly feel the tears come back and it has begun again, all I see is his naked body pressed up against hers.

_End of Flashback_

Haley was outside sitting under a tree. Brooke Peyton Lucas Jake came over

'Hey honey how you feeling we just heard' Brooke said sitting down by Haley and giving her a hug

'Oh hey you lot' Haley said glumly

'Are you okay' Peyton asked worried giving her a hug she has never seen Haley so down and too in her thoughts

'Oh I'm fine really I am' Haley tried to reassure them

'You don't look it Hales' Luke said and sat by her and so did Jake

'Haley why didn't you tell us sooner, were your best friends.' Brooke said upset

'Guys I just needed time to let it all sink in, you know that is how I deal with things, but I guess Brandon's slut decided to tell the whole school.' Haley said back looking down at the ground.

'It's okay gurly but next time please tell us we want to be there okay.' Peyton said

'I promise okay you guys will be the first people to know, and I'm holding you lot responsible for buying the ice cream and renting a chick flick okay.' Haley said smiling up at them

' We promise right guys.' Brooke said while everyone nodded.

'So you wanna talk about it.' Jake asked softly

'Ummm look you guys can we talk about something else right now' Haley asked

'Yeah sure honey' Brooke said as she squeezed Haley's hand

'Brooke please stop calling me honey you know I don't like that name' Haley said

'Oh But it's so nice not like you though' Brooke said smiling

'What I am nice' Haley said

'Not after Friday night in it Luke' Brooke said looking over to Luke

'Yeah Hales that was mean' Luke added

'Okay sorry to break this chat but what are you all talking about' Jake asked confused

'Oh sorry Jake I forgot to tell you' Peyton said with an apologetic smile

'Oh it's alright so tell me what happened' Jake asked

'Well Miss Mean over here decided to play a little prank on me and Luke.' Brooke started and pointed at Haley

'Me and Luke were in one of the guest rooms you know and Haley decided it would be fun to pretend to be Tim's mum. She even told us that she called Karen to pick Luke up.'

'Wow Haley I didn't think you had it in you girl' Jake said laughing hi5-ing Haley

'But she didn't Nathan was with her and took some pics on his phone' Lucas said annoyed

'What you and Nathan that is a bad combo.' Jake said

'So Haley what was you and Nathan doing together' Peyton said with a wink. Haley gave Peyton slap on the arm

'Not that for sure' Haley said

'So go on spill what were you to up to?' Luke said

'Well he just gave me a ride home that's all. Why what did he say?' Haley asked worried

'Oh nothing when I went over to his house for the weekend he didn't seem himself he seemed preoccupied about something or someone.' Lucas said everyone was grinning now and Haley started to blush

'So he was thinking about me' Haley asked

'No he wasn't only thinking he kept asking questions about you and started talking about you' Lucas said

'I think he likes you' Jake said

'Hey hales did you slap him or something he kept holding his cheek' Lucas asked confused

'No I didn't slap him' Haley said

'So what did you do' Jake said

'Nothing' Haley started to blush

'Haley you didn't kiss him on the cheek did you?' Peyton said. Haley kept quiet and started to turn a deeper shade of red

'OMG Haley you did didn't you, you kissed him' Brooke said knowing that Haley would never do that to someone she didnt know to much about.

'Maybe' Haley said barely audible. But they all heard

'What I didn't really catch that' Luke said grinning

'Nothing okay bye I gotta go.' Haley said as she got up and walked away as fast as she could

'Haley don't forget practise today' Brooke shouted with a huge grin on her face.  
She was happy that she broke up with Brandon she always hated him, but was only nice for her because they were best friends.  
**  
A couple of Days later**

Haley was in her Maths class when the principle came in

'Good Morning Class' He said politely

'Is Miss James in here by any chance' he said. Haley put her hand up

'Ah Miss James could you please come with me' Haley packed her stuff and walked out the class following the principle. They reached his office.

'Take a seat Miss James' Motioning to the empty seat

'I asked you here today so I can talk to you about your tutoring. I need you to tutor someone but It will involve you changing your time table a bit'

'Sir who will I be tutoring'

'You will be tutoring Mr Scott'

'But I tutor him already'

'No not Lucas Scott. I'm talking about Nathan Scott.'

'Okay'

'So you will tutor him after practise. That would be easy as you cheer. Am I correct?'

'Um I only filled in. I'm not exactly on the cheer team'

'But Miss Davis came here and put your name down'

'Brooke' Haley said silently with anger

'Okay Miss James you can go now. Please pick up your new schedule at the desk'

'Yes sir' Haley said as she got up and walked out and collected her new schedule.  
That lunch time she went over to Brooke and the /gang who were sitting down chatting and laughing

'Hey tutor girl how come you're here your not bunking classes are you?' Brooke

'No someone decided to put me down on the cheerleading group permanently' Haley

'You think it was me?' Brooke said innocently

'No it was you the principle told me dumbo'

'But I don't see why your out of classes' Brooke said trying to change the subject

'I got a new schedule see' Haley said waving a piece of paper at Brooke. She grabbed it and started reading

'Oh Haley your in most our classes this is so gonna be cool.' Brooke said squealing

'Great just great' Haley said which got her a slap from Brooke

'Owww what was that for'

'Nothing come on sit with us' Brooke said Dragging Haley to the table

'Look you lot it's Haley' Brooke said chirpily

'Hey what you doing her you're not skipping are you' Lucas said worried

'No she's not her schedule changed' Brooke

'So Haley heard you and Brandon split up, you gonna give me a ring soon' Shane said winking. Tim on the other hand slapped Shane

'Hey what was that for?' Shane said rubbing his head

'Nothing Haley won't be calling you cos she's mine' Tim said smirking

'Wait a second now. Why are we talking about my life right now? It's none of your business so leave it out.' Haley said as she left

'Great look what you done' Lucas

'Nice one. Im going after her' Brooke said

'Wait for me' Peyton said

They couldn't find Haley any where inside the building so decided to look outside  
'Look there she is' Peyton said pointing to Haley. They walked up to her

B: Hey Hales are you okay'

H: Yeah I'm just annoyed that everyone keeps on hitting on me or sweet talking me we only broke up a couple of days ago, you would think that it would be old news by now!'

P: Hey count your self-lucky you get that much attention

H: Hey you're beautiful if you weren't with Jake everyone will be hitting on you

P: I guess so but sometimes I don't wanna hang with the boys I just want some girly time

B: What! Peyton Sawyer wants a girly night in? Has the world gone mad?  
Peyton pinched Brooke on the arm

B: Owhh

H: Serves you right. Look you guys do you mind after Fridays game we could hang out you know a girly night in

B: Oh no Haley not just a night what about the whole weekend we could stay at my house.

P: You sure your parents will let you

B: Yeah but they wouldn't know they're away for the week so it doesn't matter

H: This is so gonna be fun

Haley said jumping up and down while Peyton and Brooke laughed at Haley's childish behaviour

B: Calm down Haley

P: Yeah we won't want people to think you've gone mad

Haley stopped jumping up and down and hugged Peyton and Brooke

H: Thanks you guys

Okay thank you to those who reviewed again, hope you like this chapter!! Leave a comment and tell wot you thought!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the great reviews guys!!

Here is the next chapter!!

Chapter 10

The day went very slow. Haley was on her way to practise but she had to quickly talk to Whitey. Haley made her way to the boy's locker room. She was standing at the door

'Clam down Haley you've seen guys naked before just breath' Haley said to herself quietly and went in. Every one stopped what they were doing and stared at Haley

'Hey guys.' Haley said nervously

'Hey Hales did you forget which room the girls changing room is?' Lucas said sarcastically while walking out the locker room with Jake

'Ha-Ha very funny Luke' Haley said just as Nathan exited the shower area only wearing a towel

'Hey do any of you know where your lovely coach is' Haley asked no one answered

'Hello any of you in the real world' Haley asked annoyed. Nathan came up to Haley and handed her his shirts

'Here put this on' He said

'What why?' Haley asked confused

'Look at your top' Nathan said with a smirk

Haley looked down to find it wet and you could see everything, Haley was wearing a red bra. Haley grabbed Nathan's shirt and quickly put it on

'But how?' Was all that Haley could say

'Look up' Nathan said

Haley looked up to see water pouring down

'Great just Great' Everyone by now was still staring at Haley

'Shows over guys' Haley said annoyed

'Oh tell your coach I was looking for him' with that Haley left the boys changing room and went in to the girls

'Hey Haley didn't take you long to get over Brandon' Stacy said

'What what do you mean?' Haley asked confused

'You got the hottest guys shirt on!' Peyton said with a smirk 'Well second hottest my Jakie comes first!'

'What who?' Haley still asked confused, now looking at a laughing Peyton and stacy

'Okay Haley are you alright. You seem a little slow' Peyton said worried

'Oh the shirt. It's Nathan's Im just borrowing it for a minute that's all' Haley explained. Brooke came in.

'Okay girls lets get out there and do some damage' Brooke said cheerfully

'Hey Haley did you get some booty' Brooke asked

'No Nathan's just lending her his shirt' Peyton said

'Look I'll meet you in the gym' Haley said as she pushed them out the door

Haley was alone in the changing room and reminiscing the time in the Boys changing room Damn Nathan looked good her thought were disturbed with a knock on the door.

'Um Haley are you decent' Nathan said on the other side of the door

'Oh Nathan yeah come in' Haley said

Nathan entered only wearing his shorts

'Um Haley I was wondering if I could have my shirt now it's kinda my only one' Nathan said

'Oh yeah here' Haley said as she took it off and handed it back to Nathan

'Um thanks see you in the gym oh coach wants to see you as well' Nathan said as he walked out

'By the way Hales red is your colour.' Nathan smirked

Haley just stood there thinking about Nathan's sexy body then she heard her name being called out and knew it was Brooke wondering where she was. Haley quickly got ready.

Nathan put his shirt on and smelt Haley all over the shirt. Wow she smells nice and that body was what Nathan could think about all through practise.

Practise was over and Nathan was heading to the tutoring centre. Haley saw him and cought up with him

'Hey Nathan thanks for the shirt' Haley said as she gave him a hug which surprised him

'Oh its okay.' He said

'Did you know you look good with a wet shirt' He said smirking. Haley slapped him

'Hey don't think about me naked cos I know you are' Haley said annoyed

'Hey I wasn't. Honestly' Nathan said innocently

'That's what they all say. So where you of to?'

'Oh I got to meet my new tutor.' Nathan said annoyed

'What what's wrong with your new tutor' Haley asked knowing it was her

'Nothing I just think that they wont even consider teaching me anything they just want to screw me up more, Hell I probabley even picked on them a few times. I just think that they are going to be conceted like Oh look who it is the mighty Scott needing tutoring.' Nathan answered truthfully.

Haley on the other hand punched Nathan good and hard on the shoulder

'Hey what was that for that really hurt' Nathan said rubbing his shoulder

'Im your new tutor moron' Haley said and walked off to the tutoring centre pissed off

Nathan shock his head, great Nathan the girl you like is now pissed off at you, how stupid are you did you forget she was a tutor!! Nathan thought kicking himself about it. He went to the tutoring centre to find Haley doing her work. He sat down opposite her.

'Im sorry Haley I didn't know it was you' Nathan said but Haley didn't look up

'Haley please talk to me? I really didn't know it was you' Nathan pleaded

Haley knew he was telling the truth and she also knew that the other tutores did hate him because he did pick on them and this could have affected his studies more. So she basically felt sorry for him.

'Fine I'll talk but you have to buy me some ice cream after this session okay' Haley said

'Okay' Nathan said with a smile

'So let's get to work' Haley said

There session went really well because Nathan managed to get what he was doing.

'Wow Haley Tim was right you're amazing' Nathan said

'Why thank you Nathan so what about my ice cream'

'What I'm thanking you and all you can think about is ice cream' Nathan said annoyed

'What I'm hungry that's all' Haley said innocently

'Fine come on lets get some ice cream' Nathan said smiling widely at Haley

They went to buy some ice cream

'So what flavour you want' Nathan asked

'Um Double chocolate chip please' Haley said childishly

'Okay'

They got there ice cream and made there way to the park

'So how's the torturing going' Haley asked

'What' Nathan asked confused

'You know the secrets I told you'

'Oh it's going well'

'SO they asked where you got the info from'

'No not yet'

Nathan sat on the swings and Haley made her way to the slide

'Hey Hales do you still have that pet spider of yours'

'Um yeah why'

'Could I borrow it for the weekend?'

'Yeah sure just come round to my house before the game and collect it'

'Why can't I get it after the game?'

'Cos I'm going to Brookes after the game for a girly weekend you wanna come' Haley said jokingly

'You know we could all get dressed up' Haley said giggling

'Hey you said you wouldn't tell anyone' Nathan said walking up to her

'I didn't tell anyone I was just wondering because Brooke has this pretty Blue dress that would look so good on you' Haley said as she got up and started to run

Nathan caught up with her and grabbed her waist. When he did Haley's footing was lost and they both ended up on top of each other. Haley was on top of Nathan and slowly leaned down and kissed him. Nathan was shocked but quickly responded. The kiss became more passionate and Haley pulled away

'I'm sorry' She said as she quickly got up, Nathan was confused he got up as well

'What are you sorry about?'

'Um I gotta go see you' Haley said as she ran off

The week went quiet quickly. Haley tried to avoid Nathan but it wasn't working. Every time he would try to talk to her she would just blank him. It was the big game Ravens won and they went off to celebrate except Haley Peyton and Brooke. They made there way to Brooke's.

'So you lot I'm bored with watching movies. We already had a makeover we have already eaten everything and talked about boys can we do something fun.' Haley said

'What should we do then' Peyton said

'What about Truth or dare' Brooke said as she came in with another tub of ice cream

'Brooke you already ate a whole tub your gonna be sick' Haley said as she got closer to Brooke and snatched the ice cream out of her hands and began to eat

'Hey that was mine' Brooke pouted

'Hey Brooke who we gonna play truth or dare with there's only three of us' Peyton asked

'That can be fixed' Brooke said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Brooke had been in the kitchen for ages and then she finally came back

'So were you been stranger' Peyton said

'Who are you again' Haley said sarcastically

'Hey I wasn't that long' Brooke said innocently

'So what was you doing' Peyton said

'I just called some people to come around' Brooke said evilly

'Who did you call Brooke' Haley said worried

'They will be here any minute' Brooke said as the door bell rang

'Speaking of lets get the door' Brooke said cheerfully as she ran down stairs

'This is gonna be trouble you know' Haley said to Peyton as they got up and made there way down stairs

'I know what you mean' Peyton answered back.

TBC

Dont forget to review:P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brooke was already downstairs and chatting to some people. Peyton and Haley couldn't see who it was until they reached the last stair. There stood in front of them was Luke, Jake and Nathan. Peyton ran up to Jake and gave him a kiss.

'So this was your surprise' Peyton said grinning at Brooke

'Yep so let's play truth or dare people.' Brooke said clapping

'Um Brooke I don't wanna play any more' Haley said annoyed

'What you're the one who wanted to do something fun' Brooke said

'But I have changed my mind' Haley whined

'Uh no Haley you're not getting out of this one.' Brooke said as she linked up with Haley

'Now lets play' Brooke said as she lead Haley and the others to her room

They all gathered around in a circle. In the middle was some whipped cream, Ice cream and tequila.

'Brooke what's that for' Haley asked nervously

'Um some stuff' Brooke said smirking

'Let the games begin' Lucas shouted. They had been playing for some time and quiet drunk by now

'Oh I got one' Peyton said

'Luke truth or dare?' she said

'Truth'

'So is Brooke any good in bed?'

'Hell no'

'What' Brooke shouted as she slapped Lucas hard

'Oww that hurt'

'Serves you right for saying I aint good'

'What I wasn't finished answering' He said

'Brookie you're not good you're awesome' He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips

'Ahww thanks Broody. So Jake truth or Dare?'

'I'd say dare but I wouldn't want to call the ambulance again so I'd say truth' Jake said reminiscing

'Jake did you ever kiss a man before and tell us who it was' Brooke said smirking

'What no I'm not telling you' He said but Peyton glared at him

'Fine I kissed a man before it was Lucas okay' Jake said shaking his head

'What you kissed Luke' Nathan asked shocked

'We were drunk and I mistook Lucas for Peyton'

'You mistook me for Lucas you are so not getting any tonight or maybe ever again' Peyton said shocked

'You always say that but you never mean' Haley said

'Okay before we have a fight Brooke truth or Dare?' Nathan said

'I pick Dare' she said

'Well I want you to kiss Peyton and Haley' Nathan said amused

'Fine we always kiss anyway' Brooke said making her way to Peyton

'Not that sort of a kiss I mean full on like Madonna and Britney Brookie' He said smirking

'Nate baby that's what I meant' Brooke said evilly

'What' Lucas and Jake shouted

Brooke leaned to Peyton and gave her a long kiss and then made her way to Haley. Haley's kiss was different they used tongues.

'Well Brooke you've outdone yourself' Haley said smirking knowing the boys would be shocked

'Why thank you Haley I'll be seeing you later than' Brooke said playing along with Haley

'Wait what about me?' Peyton said also playing along

'Peyton course you can join us' Brooke said

'Well have to wait for them to leave first before they lose there hearing' Haley pointing to the guys

Luke, Jake and Nathan just stared at the three

'You mean you've … you know…' Lucas said

'Yeah once a month' Brooke replied

'Once… a…month' Jake stuttered

'It's like a ritual' Peyton said

'So you lot are bisexuals' Nathan said smirking

'Yep and we also have groupies Nate you should join us cos your single aren't you' Haley said smirking

'What' All three of them shouted (guys)

'Fooled you' all three girls shouted and burst into a fit of giggles

'You lot are so mean you know' Jake said

'Well it's our charm baby' Peyton said as she gave Jake a kiss

'So you're not sleeping with each other than' Lucas asked

'Nope' Brooke said Leaning closer to Lucas and gave him a kiss. Both Haley and Nathan stared the couples they felt totally left out.

'Nathan truth or dare' Peyton said

'Well I'll have to pick dare' Nathan smirked

'I want you to eat this off someone's belly. Pick a name out the hat' Peyton said smirking. Knowing that all the names said Haley. Nathan picked out a name and handed it to Brooke

'Well lets see…Haley it your lucky day' Brooke said smirking. Haley turned red

'Come on Haley take that top off' Brooke said

'No I can't' Haley said simply

'Take it off or you have to do the forfeit which is worse' Brooke said

'Fine' Haley said as she took off her top. Everyone gasped

'Haley what is that' Peyton said pointing to her hip

'Um surprise' Haley said

'What do you mean surprise' Brooke said examining what was on Haley's hip

'Haley Elizabeth James when did you get that?' Lucas said angrily

'Haley Elizabeth James I hope that is just paint' Jake said also angrily

'Hey guys back off so what it's kind of sexy' Nathan said with a smirk but Jake and Luke just glared at him angrily.

Haley had a tattoo of a rose and Brooke's and Peyton's and Haley's Initials around it

'What don't you like it?' Haley asked worried. Peyton and Brooke gave Haley a hug

'Honey its beautiful' Brooke said tears starting to well up in her eyes

'Yeah hales but when did you get it' Peyton asked

'Um I got it a few months back'

'How come we never saw it' Lucas asked

'I used to cover it up and well I got it redone' Haley said

'What do you mean redone' Jake asked shocked

'Well it's a long story soooo... what about this dare' Haley said trying to change the subject

'Oh no missy spill Nathan can eat of you after you tell' Brooke said tapping her foot

'Okay. Me and he who shall not be named got our names tattooed on each other and when we split I decided to change it.' Haley revealed

'You mean Brandon' Jake asked

'Yeah he who shall not be named' Haley strained out

'Oh sorry' Jake said

'So come on lets play' Haley said not liking that she was only wearing her bra.

'Haley lay down' Peyton told her

'Wait a sec pass me the tequila' Haley said Jake passed her the tequila

'Why do you need that' Brooke said

'Im not letting him lick me without me being sober so bottoms up' Haley said as she drank the tequila like it was water. Until Lucas took the bottle off her

'I think that's enough or you will regret it tomorrow' Lucas said knowing Haley never drinks that much. By now Haley was drunk and laying on the floor. Peyton put ice cream on her belly

'Hey that's cold stop it' Haley giggled

'Wait a sec' Peyton said as she continued

'Well Mr Scott Have fun' Brooke said

Nathan started to lick the ice cream off Haley while she laughed. When he was finished he was getting up when Haley said something

'Hey that all' with that Haley grabbed Nathan by the collar and kissed him. Everyone was shocked. Haley continued to kiss him and pulled him out of Brooke's room. Haley pulled a way

'Good night guys' Haley said as she poked her head through Brookes room door and went back to kissing Nathan and lead him into one of the guest bedrooms.

Brooke Lucas Peyton and Jake just looked on in shock!! Haley James actually making the first move!! They then towards each other..

'Do you think we should save her?' Peyton asked

'Nah let her have some fun for once Peyt, come on guys lets go to bed...i cant wait to see her reaction tomorrow..she is gonna kill us...' Brooke said drunkenly (dat even a word??)

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed that sorry it was short but work has been really hard lately and i seem to be drowning in work loads..lol

Tilll next time my readers...hehehe

Harley


	12. Chapter 12

WOw thanK YoU For ALL tHe ReVieWs i GoT!!

THis is EsPeciaLLy fOr You GuYS!!

EnJoy!

Chapter 12

The sun was shinning through the window. Haley woke up. She knew she was in one of the guest bedrooms so she felt safe. She turned around when she hit something. Hey what is that Haley thought then she saw it was Nathan. She quickly remembered last night well most of it. Please say I never please Haley thought as she looked under the covers to see if she was dressed. Haley began to scream as loud as she could. Nathan woke up as the rest of the gang rushed in to the room.

'Haley what wrong?' Brooke asked as she rushed in

'Wha…What's he doing in bed with me?' Haley asked as she gathered the cover around her leaving Nathan nothing but wearing his boxers.

'Um Haley we actually don't know' Peyton said about to laugh

'Why didn't any of you stop me' Haley said angry

'Well we were busy' Lucas said smirking

'What!! You were busy to help your friend from HIM'

'Sorry babe' Brooke said

'Hey it looks as though you had fun' Jake said. Haley was really angry she picked up the pillow and threw it at them. They all ran out leaving Haley and Nathan

'Ahhhhhhh.' Haley said frustrated

'You okay' Nathan said sitting up

'Okay you're asking me if I'm okay. Well let me tell you I'm not okay. One my head is pounding. Two I'm only wearing my underwear. Three I'm in bed with a complete moron and four I' don't have a flipping clue what happened. So tell me if I'm okay. Haley shouted at Nathan

'Hey that hurt' Nathan said sadly

'I don't give a damn' Haley said getting up and going to the bathroom

Haley was in the bathroom lost in her thoughts

Haley you did not sleep with him. Did you? Please say I never. Oh God why. Why did I have to drink? Haley you're never drinking again. Yeah right I need a drink after this. God damn it remember Haley what happened last night? Okay you were playing truth or Dare drunk then then… Then what, remember for crying out loud.

Haley's thought were broken when someone knocked on the door.

'Go away' Haley screamed

'Um Hales if it makes you feel better we never slept together' Nathan said

'Liar'

'Honestly we never. We were kissing then you ran into the bathroom and started puking'

'That doesn't explain why I only have my underwear on does it' Haley screamed

'Well that was me'

'What you molested me'

'No you had puke all over you so I undressed you and put you to bed'

'You undressed me'

'You looked very sexy by the way and that tattoo…'

'Wait you saw my tattoo'

'Yeah everyone did'

'WHAT everyone did?'

It had gone silent for a while

'Um Hales you still there?' Nathan said on the other side of the door

'Well duh!!'

'Well duh if you noticed my cloths are there and it's kinda cold here as you took the covers'

Haley looked around the bathroom and found Nathan's cloths

'Here' Haley said as she came out the bathroom fully dressed

'Thanks' Nathan said as he went into the bathroom

Haley made her way to the kitchen. No one was downstairs.

'They must be busy' Haley sighed

Haley began to write a note

Hey babes

Sorry to leave so early and never got to say bye but I just need some time alone. Just some me time. Meaning me by myself all alone. So don't try calling or phoning or any other type of communications got it. Cos I know you two. I'll hang with you later.

Love you

Hales xxx

P.s Tell Nathan I'm sorry

Haley quickly made her way out quietly and walked home.

Brooke and the rest of the gang all came into the kitchen laughing.

'Hey Nathan is Haley still in the bathroom' Peyton said

'No I thought she went to look for you'

'So where is she' Lucas asked worried

'Maybe she is in one of the rooms let's have a look' Jake said

'Um you guys she went she left a note.' Brooke said

'What does it say' Peyton asked

'She wants to spend some time alone' Brooke said

'Anything else?' Peyton wondered

'Oh she said she will hang with us later and Nathan she said she is sorry' Brooke said confused

'Okay. So look thanks for the fun but I got to go' Nathan said and made his way out the house.  
He let his mind wonder while driving..  
_  
I hope she isn't mad at me, I was just trying to help, Her lips were just so smooth so tender and her body was soo smooth, that was well until she started to puke!  
Hey you should have left her and called Brooke  
I didn't want to, she seemed so innocent and vulnerable, I guess she doesnt remember what she said that night, She seemed so broken and i just didnt want to tell her there.  
Dude you are totally whipped  
No I aint, she is just so.. well... wow I just wanna get to know her more  
Yeah totally whipped  
Just shut up  
Hey remember I am you dumbass!!_

TBC

Tell me what you thought!!

S H U

:P


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Nathan left, Brooke turned to the guys.

'Hey you lot we should really find Haley, we did tell her that if she was upset we would bring some ice cream and chick flicks to cheer her up and well she needs cheering up, this is kinda our fault aswell.' Brooke said softly as she walked up to Lucas and wraps her arms around his waist.

'Yeah come on then, I guess it was kinda a stupid idea to dare Nathan that.' Peyton contemplated

'But sweetie she said she wanted to be alone.' Lucas said staring down at Brooke

'Urggh men when will you lot ever learn.' Brooke said letting go of Lucas and walking to the door

'Come on lets go and do some shopping for Haley she needs us.' Peyton said as shook her head at the boy's lack of femininity.

Once they were in side Jakes SUV they made their way down to the mall.  
Once they arrived Peyton, Jake and Lucas stood in a line. Brooke turned towards them.

'Okay you lot, Lucas stand straight…lets get this show on the road. Peyton you go grab the ice cream, Jake get the chips and dips, Lucas hunny do your shoelaces and you go grab the chick flicks, actually no I will do that you can….hmm oh you can grab some chocolate…everyone know what they are getting.' Brooke ordered

'Yes Miss' All of them answered together, while trying to hold back their laughter, Brooke could be a real bossy boots sometimes.

'Okay guys what are you all getting' Brooke said facing Peyton

'Ice cream Sir..ummm Miss, sorry' Brooke then turned to Jake

'Chips and dips Brooke' Brooke glared at Jake

'Jake it's Miss got it' Then Brooke turned to Lucas who just finished tying up his shoe laces.

'Umm chocolates Mm…Miss' Lucas said kinda scared when her girlfriend went into drill sergeant mode.

'Okay everybody meet here at ten hundred hours. Go!' Brooke said while looking at her watch.

All of them ran into the mall to get what they needed when they realized that Brooke had only given then five minutes to go and Grab the stuff. Brooke walked up to the Video store since it was right near the entrance.

Haley was sitting by the Docks, thinking to what had happened that night.  
_  
'Haley are you alright why are you crying, is it because you ruined you top?' Nathan asked a sobbing Haley on the bathroom floor _

'Nathan why do all the bad things happen to me? I've never been cruel to someone who didn't deserve it, Im always helping others, I always give people a chance but why do so much people I trust hurt me so much?' Haley sobbed harder.

Nathan came up to Haley and wrapped her in his arms and whispered words to her ear.

'Haley not all bad things happen to you, why are you thinking this, you have the best of friends in the other room who care and love you, you also have me I 'm your friend right and I will always be here if you are feeling down.'

Haley never knew Nathan could be so kind after what she did last night. He held her till she stopped crying and listened to her.

_Nathan and Haley were in the bed now; Nathan had managed to changed Haley's top so she was wearing his. _

'Nathan you really are hott' Haley said with a giggle while jumping around on the bed

'Thanks I guess, If you were only sober now you wouldn't say that.' Nathan said while also talking to himself out loud.

'What was that Natey Bear?' Haley said as she stopped jumping and sat on the bed with a plop.

'NATEY BEAR! Oh nothing, so tell me Haley why do you think I'm hott.' Nathan said laughing at her nickname for him and her childish voice.

'Well Natey Bear, I like it can I call you that, oh cos you have really nice abs…yeah better than Bran…Bran…Brandon's' Haley started sobbing once she said Brandon's name. Nathan's smile fell when she saw the pain flash through Haley's eyes once she mentioned Brandon's name. He quickly wrapped her sobbing body into hi arms.

'Shhh Haley it's okay I'm here, please don't cry.' Nathan whispered into her ears.

'Nathan why did he have to do that…sob…couldn't he wait…sob…I wasn't ready so…so he looked for it some where else…sob…Why are all men like this, they cant keep in… in their pants for a while.'

'Haley not all men are like that…' Nathan started but was cut of by Haley…

'Yeah sure Nathan…all men are like that…sob…take a look at my dad…he couldn't keep it in his pants so he went and slept with his secretary…sob…now he has fallen in love with her and wants to leave us…sob...me and my mum…sob…'

'Shh Haley its okay, but really not all men are like that take a look at Lucas and Jake they are good guys they wouldn't do that.'

'Nathan what about you?' Haley said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

'Well I would never do that to you, you don't deserve to be hurt like that and if I was going out with you I would try to protect you from all the harm around.' Nathan said staring into her brown orbs.

'Thank you Nathan.' Haley said leaning closer to his face and gave him a peck on the lips before turning back and seeing something shiny on the floor.

'Oh lookie Natey Bear, lookie it be shiny, oh I m going o treasure thins with all my might.' Haley said holding the coin tightly and holding it to the light.

Nathan just laughed how can one person turn from being sad and crying to happy and smiling, he would never understand women.

Haley giggled to herself while tearstains covered her face. She now knew what fully happened that night…okay well a tiny part still wasn't clear…why she was only wearing her underwear when Nathan had changed her so she was wearing his top…whatever happened to his shirt. 'I will have to ask him that' Haley said to herself out loud.

'Wow talking to yourself that is not a trait for a smart tutor girl is it now?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke tapped her feet impatiently outside the mall.

'Where is he !!' Brooke shouted to Peyton and Jake who were standing their in their previous positions with carrier bags full of goodies.

'You would think that he is capable of buying some chocolate…come on it wasn't that hard was it.' Brooke began to rant

'Brookie don't worry maybe there is just a long queue for the till?' Peyton said, while Brooke just glared at her to shut up.

Lucas came running to the car with his bag of chocolates; Brooke was going to murder him.

'Lucas Scott you better have a good excuse to why you are late or your $$ well not be seeing my $$ for the week.!!' Brooke shouted at Lucas when he finally arrived out of breath.

'Well you see my beautiful gorgeous amazing girlfriend, I had to use the lil boys room.' Lucas tried while giving his puppy eyes.

'That is not an excuse Lucas, Haley really needs us now!' Brooke said through gritted teeth 'We have to be there for her in her time of need.' Lucas nodded.

'Okay guys lets stop this now, Brooke you can kill Lucas later, but like you said lets go to Haley's and stop wasting time!' Peyton said getting in between Lucas and Brooke who looked like she was going to pounce on Lucas any second.

They all made their way to Haley's. All stood outside her door and rang the bell.

'Hey guys' Lydia answered; you could clearly see that she had been crying.

'Umm sorry to bother you Mrs James but we came to see Haley.' Brooke said sweetly.

'I'm sorry guys but I thought Haley was at yours, she said she needed to leave the house because she couldn't stand me and her father arguing anymore, didn't she tell you guys.'

'Tell us what Mrs James?' Peyton asked curiously

'That me and her father are getting a divorce, I'm sorry guys but I have to go, try calling Haley's cell.' Lydia said while looking back into the house, staring at her husband's emotionless face.

'Thanks you Mrs James.' Lucas said guiding everyone back to Jakes SUV.

'Its okay, and you lot its not Mrs James anymore, Its miss and just call me Lydia. Bye guys.' Lydia said closing the door.

Once everyone was back in the SUV, They sat in the car quietly.

'Wow I guess that was why she wanted to stay ate mines and she was so happy to not be at her home.' Brooke said quietly.

'Peyton call her, Im worried.' Jake said

'I' am its gone to voice mail…damn it Haley where are you were worried.' Peyton said

'Guys I think her cell is at my house still, maybe we should do what she asked and let her think for a while, sort things out.' Brooke said defeated.

'Yeah come on guys lets head back to Brookes and put this stuff away till she comes back.' Peyton said  
'Why would she come back to Brookes?' Lucas asked

'Sweetie she loves her cell phone to much, she does live of that thing, she has to come get it back at some point.' Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing.

'Come on guys lets go back and watch some movies.' Jake said while he started driving off.

Each had thoughts of Haley in their minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Nathan what are you doing here?' Haley asked surprised while trying to wipe the tears from her face.

'Just seeing if your okay…I'm kinda worried about you, why did you leave so fast?' Nate asked nervously.

'Oh Nathan I'm fine, really, I just needed to sort some things out in my head.'  
Haley said while staring out at the water. 'You know I remembered what happed last night.'

'Really well that good isn't it?' Nathan asked cautiously

'Yeah it made me think, nothing bad that is but I'm glad that you were there, you looked after me when I was drunk, you listened to my problems and well most of all you comforted me when I told you about my parents.'

'Its okay, I had a great night, watching you jump on the bed, look at a coin and think it was treasure and well you called me hott, I knew you thought I was good looking, Nathan said with a smile not a smirk.

'Yeah those were not a good moment and hopefully you will forget them.' Haley said laughing.

'Nah not in a million years, so how you feeling now.' Nathan said taking a seat next to her.

'Well I'm good, nothing wrongs, I have worked everything out, and well I just want my parents divorce to be over with, all they seem to do is just scream. I just cant stand it.' Haley said

'Good, oh is that why you were are at Brooke's to get away from the screaming and shouting.' Nathan asked

'Yeah kinda is why, I guess I cant go back to Brooke's or she is gonna interrogate me!' Haley said with a chuckle.

'Why's that then?'

'Well If I know her really well, and I do, she would have gone to my house by now to see if I was there and by now know about my parents and I just cant handle that right now.' Haley said with a smile, imagining what Brookes face was like when she found out and how she is reacting now.

'Well Haley you could always come to mine, Brooke would never think of looking there and well maybe you could tell me what you think you remembered last night.' Nathan suggested.

'Yeah okay, I do have a question I have to ask?' Haley said smirking

'Sure. Like what?'

'Well how I was wearing your shirt on moment then to my under wear the next care to explain that one.' Haley asked but Nathan just grabbed her and led her to his parked up car.

They both arrived at Nathan's

'Hey sweetie who's your friend?' Deb asked as Nathan and Haley entered Nate's house

'Hi mum this is Haley were just gonna hang for a while'

'Nice to meet you Haley… Wait Haley James right?'

'Yes Mrs Scott'

'Wait you don't remember?'

'Remember what mum I only meet her a week ago and she has never been to this house before'

'Nathan please I'm trying to talk' Deb said annoyed and started to lead Haley to the living room

'Hey Dan look who it is' Deb said while telling Haley to take a seat. Nathan followed and took a seat next to Haley

'Haley James it's nice to see you again' Dan said smiling

'I'm sorry but how do you know me?' Haley asked confused

'Well dear you and Nathan used to go kinder garden together and me and Dan used to pick you up because your parents were at work. I guess after kinder garden you both went of in your separate way.' Deb said happy that they found each other again

'Mum I don't remember that' Nathan asked confused like Haley

'What a second I think…' Dan said rummaging through some photo albums

'Got it!' Dan said triumphantly

'Here look at you two.' Dan said passing Haley and Nathan a picture of them two together

'Mum me and Haley are going to go now' Nathan said dragging Haley with him

'Ok sweetie, see you Haley' Deb said

'Behave yourselves okay' Dan said with a smirk

'DAD' Nathan whined

Up in Nathan's room

Nathan made his way to his bed and sat down

'Wow nice room'

'Thanks'

Haley started to walk around and look at all Nathan's trophies than made her way to the bed and sat down next to Nathan

'Nate do you remember kinder garden?'

'No do you?'

'Nope. Your parents seem nice'

'There okay. What about you are you okay?'

'Yeah'

'Haley why did you kiss me the other day?'

'Umm I was confused it was a mistake.' Haley lied knowing she was falling for Nathan.

'Oh okay.' Nathan said sadly

'Nathan I'm lying look I like yo…'

Haley was interrupted by Nathan kissing her

'I knew it you liked me.' Nathan said smirking

'Hey stop teasing me.' Haley said as she slapped him on the arm

'Hales I like you to.' Nathan said

'We've found each other again I guess'

'I guess we did'

Nathan and Haley started to kiss

'Hey you never got to tell me how I managed to be only wearing my underwear after you put your shirt on me.' Haley turned to Nathan.

'Well I don't think you would want to remember what happened, but hell I will remember it.' Nathan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

'Oh come on Natey bear it cant be that bad.' Haley said giggling at Nathan, his cheeks started to turn a rosy colour.

'You asked for it.'

_  
Flash back_

Nathan got a call from Tim while Haley was admiring her shiny coin.

T: Yo Nate you coming tonight to see the sexy $$ lady's strip?  
N: Nah sorry Tim, I'm kinda busy right now (looking at Haley)  
T: oh who is there with you?  
N: no one okay, go watch your strippers  
T: Fine man, I'll get their number for you! (hanged up)

Nathan stood their staring at his phone while shaking his head.

'Nathan where you going to a strip club tonight?' Haley asked innocently

'No I wasn't really.' Nathan said embarrassed

'It's okay, I will strip for you so you can feel like you were there.' Haley said giddily while running to her phone and putting on a song on Shakira hips don't lie (listening to it now lol) Nathan tried to stop her but she was to fast surprisingly.  
'Natey bear just sit there!' Haley commanded

Nathan on the other hand didn't he just stood there, Haley came up to him and pushed him down on the chair and started to shake her hips with the beat to the music and started to slowly take her top of and flung it to the chair next to Nathan. Nathan couldn't believe it. He tried again to stop her actions but was again pushed back on the chair. _Damn your strong_ he thought.

Haley carried on dancing and this time started to undo her jeans and slide them down slowly with her ass in his face. Nathan started to feel hott and bothered. Haley then kicked her jeans off and went to the bed. She started to do some seductive poses before she collapsed and snoring could be heard.

'Damn it Haley!' Nathan said quietly to himself.

_End of Flash back_

'NO way that did not happen!' Haley said shocked she was now standing up.

'Um sorry Hales but its true!'

'Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Haley screamed

'Nathan just started laughing hysterically on the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs!  
'Damn i knew the scott men where good at asomething!' Dan said smirking  
'Dan stop being disgusting they might just watching something not doing anything!!' Deb said _I hope_

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I know Im a terrible person, I haven't updates in a year! Im sooo sorry! But i will be finishing this story soon and then focusing on my new story "At Peace" As for those who also are reading Iris, umm I don't know when I will finish that, I have kinda lost inspiration for it… anyway enough of my excuses.

Chapter 14

It has been 2 weeks since Naley and they kept it a secret and were waiting for the right time to tell everyone and that would be Monday, Brooke's birthday.

Haley and Nathan was a Haley's Locker kissing finally giving in to all their temptations.

'OMG!' Brooke screamed and ran to them

Haley and Nathan pulled away. Brooke came tumbling towards Haley and Nathan with open arms. Once she made contact with them, they slammed into the lockers behind them from the impact of Brooke.

'This is such a great Birthday present you guys and I knew something was up with you two, always sneaking off.' Brooke said then turned to Haley

'And you Missy I thought you found a new best friend, how could you keep this a secret huh?' while tapping her stiletto clad foot on the tilled floors.

'Brooke first of all this isn't your birthday present sweetie' Haley said smirking while making hand gestures to her and Nathan, and secondly we just thought maybe we could keep this to ourselves and see where we go and get to know each other again.'

Brooke zoned out after hearing that Naley weren't her present.

'WHAT I get two presents' Brooke said jumping up and Down Haley just shook her head and sighing. What a Brooke thing to do

'No you get three' Nathan said smirking

'I think I'm gonna faint' Brooke said while fanning herself with her hand

'Wait how do I get three from you two?' Brooke asked confused

'Well you get one from me and Nathan and the other is us being together as you wanted us to be your present, so that makes it three' Haley said while holding out three fingers.

'So my presents please' Brooke said putting her hands out like a small child

'Well her is mine' Nathan said Brooke starts opening it

'OMG this is so sweet Nathan how did you remember'

'Hey how could I forget my first favourite neighbour'

(Brooke and Nathan used to live next door to each other when they were small and were forced to play with each other, until Nathan moved to a bigger house much to his distaste)

'Haley your turn' Brooke said putting her pink diamond earrings on.

'Well I wouldn't open it now Brooke'

'Why not'

'Cos it's a bit you know'

'No you never'

'What if I did?'

Nathan was completely lost at this point, staring intently at the two girls in front of him.

'Girls please tell me what you two are talking about'

'Well Nate me and Haley went shopping a couple of weeks back and I saw this really cute dress in a shop but couldn't get it cos it was out of stock but I think

Haley managed to get one' Brooke said without taking a breath

'Haley just give her the present before she cry's' Nathan said which got him a slap from Brooke and Haley

'Here you go Brooke then' Haley said handing her a big box

'Man Haley you can fit more than a dress in there' Nathan said amazed by how big the box was

Brooke started to open it. Inside was the dress she wanted and another box she opened it and started to cry

'Brooke honey what's wrong' Peyton said as she joined Brooke Nathan and Haley

'Look what Haley got me' Brooke showed Peyton the 3 necklaces with each their birthstone at the end of it. Peyton started to laugh at how emotional Brooke was getting.

'Brooke people are staring, they think you're mad!' Peyton giggled

Brooke instantly whacked her on her arm causing Peyton to scream.

'Okay I think I should leave you weirdo's alone!' Nathan said as he quickly walked away knowing they were going to slap him

'Girls should we put them on' Brooke said

'Yeah come on' Peyton smiled at Haley

They all put the necklaces on

'Well Peyton present please'

'Wow i don't even get a hello Goldilocks, how has your morning been? No she wants her present first. Peyton said sarcastically.

'Oh Sorry dear but it is my BIRTHDAY and well i would like to have my presents  
NOW pretty please' Brooke said giving her, her dimpled smile.

'Here you go.' Peyton said handing her a small long box

'Awe Peyton it's beautiful' Brooke said staring at it in awe.

'Hey babe you okay' Lucas said as he joined them

'Yeah look what they got me Haley got me a dress and a necklace Peyton got me a pink diamond bracelet and Nathan got me pink diamond earrings. Now your present please' Brooke said holding her hands out

'Here you go.' Brooke started to open the small box

'It's a promise ring to show my love for you' Lucas said while he put it on Brooke's finger

'Wait a sec did you all plan this?' Broke said no one answered

'Well… Come on you lot, you did, didn't you?'

'Tigger yes we did at least now you got something to wear for your birthday dinner.' Haley said as she linked arms with Brooke

'And Tigger you got some matching accessories to go with that beautiful dress of yours' Peyton said as she linked on to Brookes other hand

'Come lets go and show everyone my expensive gifts, they are so gonna be jealous.' Brooke said as she dragged them to their first lesson with Lucas in tow.

It was Lunchtime by now and Haley hadn't seen Nathan yet since that morning with Brooke. No one except Brooke knew about her and Nate well until now.

Nathan made his way toward the group who were sitting comfortable under a big tree laughing and joking about. As he got closer they stopped.

'Hey Nate what brings you here?' Luke said while bumping fists with him.

'Well i wanted to sit next to my beautiful girlfriend.' Nathan said as he leaned in to kiss Haley on the lips.

Everyone sat there in silence well except for Brooke who was squealed in excitement and joy.

'OMG i forgot to tell you guys this was the big news i had to tell you but then what's her name ...yeah Bevin saw the necklace and was like aww its so pretty and i was like i know...'

'Brooke breath and guys you might wanna close your mouths before something flies in there.' Haley said trying to hold her laughter at her friend's faces.

'When, how umm explain?' Jake said still stunned

'Well guys it happened after that sleep over we had.'

'Yeah…and…' Peyton said

'Well we just got to know each other and thought we would give it a go.' Nate said staring at Haley


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The final chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, because I had such fun writing it. However I have run out of ideas for this so it has come to an end! Thank you to those who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

The School day went pretty quick and it was now time for Brooke Birthday Dinner. Haley and Peyton reserved tables at a posh restaurant and the Jake was going to pick them up. But before all this they had to go to cheerleading practise.

All three girl were walking down the school corridor on their way to the locker rooms.

'So Brooke, since it is your birthday think you might go easy on us at practice?' Peyton asked while batting her eyelashes.

'Hmm nope Goldilocks, its gonna be tougher!'

'Huh?' Peyton said looking at Brooke funny

'Well Pey my dear, since the classics are very near say like 2 WEEKS I AINT GONNA LET NO ONE BEAT US THIS YEAR!' Brooke exclaimed while Haley held her mouth from the laughter that was going to erupt. Brooke could be such a drama queen. Peyton flinched at Brooke's tone and nudged Haley.

'But Brookie Cookie you don't wanna be tired for your B-day dinner tonight do you?' 

'Haley of course I wont be tired after practice since I am captain im just going to scream and shout at all of you while you guys to the routine.' Brooke said with a shrug and continued walking to the locker room to change. Haley and Peyton just watched Brooke figure walking away while both their mouth were wide open.

'Did she just say what I think she said?' Peyton said while staring at Haley for confirmation

'ummm…aaa…' Haley just nodded her mouth not being able to form words.

'HEY you two hurry your butts up we have a lot to do today.' Brooke said poking her head out the locker room door.

* * *

'OK guys breaks over, lets try the routine one more time. Ladies this time try to do it right!' Brooke shouted at the girls

'Brooke five more minutes…my legs feel like they are gonna fall off!!' Haley whined still lying on the floor motionless, exhausted from the doing the routine so many times.

'No way Haley, come on I haven't even broke out a sweat yet.' Brooke said pointing at her forehead. Haley just glared at Brook who was making her way to the others and getting them up and into formation. Everyone grumbled with displeasure.

'Haley Hurry up!' Brooke shouted. Haley unwillingly got up and slowly made her way in to position, Peyton looked at her sympathetically. Haley never wanted to be in the cheer squad she was meant to be just a sub, poor Haley she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

'Don't worry Hales, think about it this way, we have 15 minutes only left, that what's getting me through this!'

'But Peyton my arms feel like they are going to fall off soon. I have a new appreciation for you cheerleaders!' Haley said as she began to wave her pom poms out with the beat of the music.

'That's it girls well done! Now lets rest up for tomorrow morning practice.'

Everyone glared at Brooke

'What! Fine afternoon practice now go all of you, you guys smell bad and are making me feel tired, I have to be perky for my b-day dinner!' Brooke said shooing them toward the showers. Brooke walked towards Haley and Peyton who were just lying on the gym floor.

'That was a good practice wasn't it?' Brooke said sitting down on the floor with them. Haley and Peyton just rolled their eyes at Brooke

'What!' Brooke exclaimed

* * *

'Haley come on were gonna be late' Nathan shouted from the stairs, just then the door bell rang

'I'll get it!' Nathan said opening the door

'Hey man, Peyton??' Nathan said looking at Jake giving Peyton a piggyback ride in to the house. Jake slowly dropped Peyton on the couch.

'What happened?' Nathan asked

'Brooke' was the only thing that came out of Peyton's mouth

'Want a drink man?' Nathan said walking towards the kitchen

'Yeah I'll come with ya.' They both entered the kitchen, Jake sat on a stool and Nathan opened the fridge and handed Jake a bottle of water.

'Wow Peyton looks pooped!' 

'I know, it took me ages to get her here; I had to carry her down the stairs and down the road to Haley's door! I asked her what happened and she just mumbled something about a tough practice with Satan!' Both of them laughed

'Oh yeah where's Hales?'

'Oh she's upstairs still.' Both going back in to the front room

'Haley come on, we have to go and drop you and Peyton to Brooke's!' Nathan shouted one more time from the stairs.

'Hey Nate where are Haley's parents?' Peyton asked slightly lifting her gaze to him

'Oh they've gone on some retreat or something…they're trying to sort out their problems.' Nathan said with a shrug.

'Haley!' Nathan shouted one more time.

'Im going to get her guys' Nathan said walking up the stairs, hearing the TV switch on.

Nathan walked slowly towards Haley's door and stood there stunned at what he saw. He grabbed his camera phone and quickly snapped a picture. There was Haley Lying on the bed in her dress, her hair fanned out on the pillow. 

'Nathan is that you?' Haley said slowly getting up.

'Yeah, Hey I heard from Jake about your practice with Satan.' Nathan said with a chuckle causing Haley to giggle.

'Peyton looks just like you, she is flat out on the couch!'

'Natey Bear help me up.' Haley said holding her arm out. Nathan walked closer to her and grabbed her hands and pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

'Mmm… you smell delicious.' Haley said snuggling closer to Nathan's chest.

'Haley, Nathan we have to go!' Jake shouted downstairs. Haley sighed

'Oh come on Hales I'll give you the Nathan special!' Haley looked at him baffled

'Huh?' Nathan turned around

'Jump on!' Nathan said motioning to his back, when he felt nothing he slowly turned around to find Haley holding back her laugh.

'What's so funny?' Nathan asked with a pout

'Aww nothing babe, you are just so sweet.' Haley said getting close to him and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

'Come on then lets get this show on the road!' Haley said

Nathan and Haley came down the stairs and were surprised to see Peyton and Jake in the same position as them. Both the girls were on their men's backs. Both burst out in laughter.

'I see we had the same idea.' Jake said looking at Nathan. Both making their way to Nathan SUV. Placing Peyton and Haley on to the backseat, both the guys made their way to the front and dove to Brooke's. Laughter filling the car.

Once they arrived at Brooke's the guys carried Haley and Peyton into the house before leaving and going to pick up Lucas and Jakes surprise. 

* * *

'Brooke come out of there the guys are gonna be here soon' Peyton shouted up the stairs.

'Alright already I'm coming' 

'OMG you look so beautiful' Haley said

'Do you think?'

'Yeah you look totally amazing' Peyton said

'So do you two' Brooke said as she hugged them

There was a knock on the door

'It's them you ready?' Haley said as she opened the door

'BROOKE, PEYTON look what's out here NOW' Haley shouted

'What is it Hal…' Peyton stopped speaking when she saw what was out side

'OMG a limo who's idea.' Brooke said

'You like?' Jake said. No one answered

'I'll take that as a yes. Happy Birthday Brooke' Jake said 

'Thank you Jake.' Brooke said as she hugged Jake

'Come on let's go' Luke said 

At the restaurant

They had been laughing and chatting all night and their desert has just arrived

'Look you guys thank you so much for this' Brooke said

'Tigger it's our pleasure your one of my bestest friends that includes Peyton and we wanted it to be special so eat up I got one more surprise' Haley said grinning

'WHAT' everyone shouted except Haley

'I said I got one more surprise' 

'Hold up you guys didn't know' Brooke said 

'Nope. Nathan did you know?' Luke asked 

'No why'

'Cos you're her boyfriend'

'Well she kept this a secret what about you Peyton you know about Haley's surprise.' Nathan asked

'Hello still here' Haley said as she waved her hand around

'Sorry Hales.' They all said

'Apology accepted so you guys ready?' Haley said extra cheerfully

They all made there way back to the limo.

'You guys go in I gotta talk to the driver' Haley said 

'Hales did you get lost on the way?' Nathan said

'No.' Haley said as she slapped him on the head

'Oww that hurt.' Nathan whined

'Oh does it hurt you want me to kiss it all better.' Haley said seriously

'Yeah here.' Nathan said pointing to his lips. Haley got closer to Nathan and then said 

'Don't think so.' And burst in to a fit of giggles so did the others

'Hey that is cruel you know' Nathan said

'I know but you still love me don't you' Haley said

'Yeah.' Nathan said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The ride was long but none of them noticed they had been talking and laughing through it all

'Were here' Haley said 

'Let's go out.' Haley suggested

'Hales honey why are we at the docks?' Jake asked confused

'You'll see take a seat all of you and look over there' Haley pointed out 

They all sat down Lucas and Brooke Jake and Peyton and Nathan and Haley 

'Hales what we waiting for?' Peyton asked

'Wait a sec I just need to give some one a call' Haley said as she got up and walked to one side

'I'm back' Haley said after a few minutes

'Okay your back but where is our surprise.' Brooke said Just then they heard a big bang it was a firework

'Surprise' Haley said and sat down next to Nathan 

'I love you, you know that?' Haley said to Nathan

'I love you to Haley.' Nathan said and took out a box

'That for me.' Haley asked surprised

'Yeah Haley it's a promise ring that one day we can get married because I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.' Nathan said as he place the ring on her finger

'Nathan we will get married one day because I love you with all my heart.' Haley said and kissed him

All three couples sat down in silence and watched the amazing fire works that was on show. All three couples were extremely happy because they were with the people they love.

After the firework were over they all started to chat

'Hey any of you girls seen my Jacket' Lucas asked

'Yeah man here.' Nathan said as he passed him his jacket

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.' Lucas screamed and threw the Jacket on the floor and stood up on the seat

'Who told him' Lucas said angrily as all the girls laughed hysterically

'Luke man don't be scared it's only a toy look' Jake said as he held Haley's pet spider

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH get it away from me now' Lucas screamed. Everyone was now laughing like mad.

'Oh come on Luke how can you be scared of this!' Jake said stroking the spider.

'What! Cant you see that it has eight legs!, that's just wrong, it aint normal!' Lucas shouted

'Aww Luke I'll protect you!' Brooke said coming up to Luke and hugging him.

'Here Jake I'll take him back now.' Haley said carefully placing the spider in her bag 

'So this is why you wanted my spider huh.' Haley asked Nathan

'Yeah but it had to be at the right moment.' Nathan said laughing

'Thanks you lot' Brooke said still laughing

'For what' Haley asked

'Everything' Brooke said

That night was filled with happiness joy and love. 

* * *

Well here it is, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed

Please review and check out my new fic _At peace_

Have a great Easter


End file.
